Injection devices are used for administering medications via a needle. Certain disease states require those suffering from them to receive injections often. Those suffering from diabetes, for example, require frequent administration of injections, which are typically self-administered often in a non-clinical setting. Injection devices including auto-injectors or prefilled syringe injection devices are typically used to self-administer injections and most of these devices are single-use injection devices in order to minimize the risk of infections associated with re-use of the injection device by the same or a different user. Reducing accidental needle stick injuries caused by contaminated needles is also a concern. Therefore, a need exists for the prevention of re-using needles and/or injection devices, as well as prevention of accidental needle-sticks by users of injection devices.